


The Aftermath

by Firecadet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, exactly, happens to an secret underground base when a pair of powered individuals spend some quality time in the same bed... particularly when one causes earthquakes when experiencing strong emotions?</p><p>This is my attempt to answer that question. Set in the period immediately following S3E12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Looking over the pair of SHIELD operatives sitting in front of him, Phil Coulson felt more like a high school headmaster than the head of a secret government agency. Both of them looked like they'd been caught shagging in the janitor's store cupboard.

"Daisy, Lincoln." He said. "Thank you for joining me."

"It's not like we had much of a choice." Daisy replied. "Not once May broke down the door."

Lincoln just looked like a young offender who'd been busted with a large wrap of cannabis.

"I'm not going to embarrass you further by asking what caused the earthquake..." Coulson stated.

"Why is it that May always..." Daisy muttered.

"She's your SO." Coulson commented. "And yes, she does seem to be the one who usually tracks you down." However..." Coulson continued, more firmly. "This is a secret base. And according to the U.S. geological survey, they were able to triangulate our exact location with their seismographs. FitzSimmons are still totting up the damage in their department, but it's already into the millions. Apparently, the primary chromatograph is going to set us back three quarters of a million on its own."

"We didn't mean..." Daisy said.

"We're digging out three rooms, Daisy. Two of them were being used for storage. The third used to be the secondary armoury. So you can add another half million pounds worth of equipment to your bill."

Lincoln was looking as if he wanted to turn invisible. Unfortunately, his powers were oriented towards electricity.

"It..." Daisy began. "We didn't know that.... would happen."

"Daisy, we've known since they started to manifest that your powers are harder to control when you are experiencing a high level of emotion. This is a logical continuation of that."

"Uh..."

"Director, the electrician is here." Mac said, sticking his head around the door.

Lincoln finally stirred into life.

"I'm assuming that the multi-megawatt discharge just before the base stopped shaking has something to do with that."

"It does, Director." Mac said. "The plane needs rewiring, and all the fuses downstream of Lincoln's room need replacement."

"I'm dead." Lincoln whispered to Daisy.

"May isn't that bad." She whispered back.

"I trashed her plane. She is going to kill me." Lincoln repeated.

"Where is Agent May?" Coulson asked.

Outside in the corridor." Mac replied.

"Sir..." Lincoln asked, drawing on his limited knowledge of protocol. "Can I request protective custody?"

"No." Coulson replied. "She isn't going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" May called, as Mac exited the room.

"I'm not going to give you two a severe punishment." Coulson told them. "This, ultimately, while predictable, and therefore not an accident, was, at least, entirely unintended. However, you are going to set a joint record in the SHIELD potato peeling hall of fame. You may be interested to know that Agent May has been the holder of that record since she 'improved' every dish in the ops training facility canteen by adding powdered ghost chillies to them."

"Once we've got past Agent May." Daisy muttered.

"Apparently, FitzSimmons have been working on a new prototype for the ICER." Coulson commented. "It's fully automatic."

"Oh..." Daisy swore. "Bummer."

"We've also reassigned both of you to the containment cell, once it's been reprogrammed to contain both large electrical discharges and earthquakes." The director of SHIELD continued. "I'm told that May found a double bed from somewhere."

"Can't we just..." Daisy asked. "Pay for the damages?"

"It's about three centuries of your official salary." Coulson replied. "Allowing for your savings, and your joint salaries, you'd be able to pay the money back before the turn of the next century."

"I think we'll... errmmm... settle for avoiding Agent May and FitzSimmons for a while." Daisy said.

As they crossed to the door, able to feel the presence of a presumably armed Melinda May on the far side, Daisy looked Lincoln in the eyes, and asked a very simple question. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." He replied, kissing her, before they hauled open the door of the Director's office and took off at a run.


End file.
